


How To 2017

by Lackthereof (Kitsunechan)



Series: Klance Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is weirdly okay with it, Lance is drunk af, M/M, Pidge wants them to get a room already, only teen for swearing so its all cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunechan/pseuds/Lackthereof
Summary: Lance is drunk. Keith is flustered. Pidge is done.(God I'm tired. Have some Klance.)





	

Keith is often known as the 'reasonable' one in his group. Well, whenever Shiro is not around to claim the title. Or Pidge, they are the second most reasonable... Okay. Perhaps not THE most responsible person in his little circle of friends, but certainly moreso than one certain person he can mention. Namely La-

"Keith! Eey Keith, my man!" Fuck, speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Keith, I have a quesssstion!"

"What?" Keith blinks and opens his eyes to find himself with a lap full of Lance. The hispanic boy grins widely, slinging his arms around Keith's neck.  _"His face is too close,_ ' He thinks. He notes dully that Lance smells vaugely of cinnamon.

"Dude, you got a buddy?" The way he winks lets Keith know he does  _not_ infact mean it in a friendly way. He stifles a snort at this, because  _where the hell_ would he get a date? Unless Lance spontaneously becomes free to-

Woah. Slow down. Did he just...

"Lance! Go the fuck to sleep!" Calls Pidge from their spot on the couch. "I don't care if it's 2017. Fuck off so I can sleep!"

"How c'n I sleep knowing Trump is twenty days aw'y from being President?!" Lance slurrs back from his perch in Keith's lap. Keith groans. Once the slurring starts, he knows Lance is officially hammered. He turns back to Keith and says quietly, "Ya nev'r answerred."

Keith laughs. "And where would I get a "buddy" from again?" Lance grins again, a bit wolfishly, and leans so close to Keith's face he can see the light flush that covers his cheeks, courtesy of being absolutely wasted. His hair smells like Old Spice.

"Me, you dumbass!" He cackles so loudly Keith almost drops him from his perch on one of the chairs around the dining room table. Lance continues to laugh (while still splayed across the korean's lap mind you) until he realizes Keith is not convinced. "Don't believe me? Watch!"

He leans up, locking his arms around Keith's neck, and kisses him full on the mouth.

Lance tastes like fireball whiskey and peppermint. Keith is so surprised that he sits in shock for about three seconds before actually kissing him back. Lance seems encouraged by his reaction, vigorously smashing their lips together, pressing his hands behind his head to better-

He breaks away with a yelp as a pillow strikes the side of his head. Lance falls to the wooden floor with a  _thud_ and Keith almost falls on top of him. 

"GET A GODDAMN ROOM ALREADY!" Says the pillow weilder from the couch. Lance grunts in response as Keith bursts out laughing.

This is definetly how you 2017 in Keith's opinion. 

Lance is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I'm sleep deprived, but also deprived of Klance. Ehhh either way, hope you liked. Credit to my cousin for being a drunk idjit and giving me the idea lol.  
> (I cannot write romance oml)


End file.
